Pokémon Crimson Origins
by Pkmnlegendmaster
Summary: The prologue to Pokémon Crimson. This is the beginning of the Champion's Reign. The origins of Team Eternity. The violent existence of the Asada Region. A tale of loss, and the strength of the human heart and of the bonds of friendship. Original Characters in a new region. The first part of a multi 'book' saga. "Now the rise of Eternity begins..."
1. Prolgue

_**POKEMON  
CRIMSON VERSION  
PART 1**_

_**Prologue  
**_

_**Origins of a Legend**_

Rich valleys, titanic mountains, steep cliff sides, rich in natural resources, and most importantly literally teaming with Pokémon wildlife the Asada Region was greatly desired by everyone.

Environmentalists loved the natural beauty that only could be found in the rich region, the beauty was preserved by thousands of Pokémon, from Digletts, Lairons, and Onixs to Noctowls and Bellosoms, and Nidoqueens.

Of course since it teamed with such wildlife trainers would naturally turn their sights to this land, however, most of the time they'd turn towards other regions since the Pokémon had to be exceedingly tough to survive in the Asada region. Pokémon were born in such great numbers that they had to struggle to get the amount of space they needed. This toughened them up early and greatly. Where other regions had Pokémon that had ample space the same couldn't be said for Asada.

While Pokémon struggled in the wilds the companies of Asada flourished as well. The natural wealth was just so great that it couldn't be any other way. However, even with such beauty, such cleanliness there was a dark current hiding just under the surface of the 'perfect' region.

Asada had a criminal problem. Team Eternity was their name. Unlike Giovanni's Mafia-like Rockets Team Eternity wasn't interested in money. No, they had one focus: Power. Pure, Unlimited, Unadulterated power.

They didn't bother with ideals.

Nevertheless this story isn't about them. It isn't about their rise to power, but instead this story is about a boy. One driven by grief and passion.

This is the story of a legend.

_**Beginnings are always short...**_

_**This is the "Background" to my idea for my video game "Pokemon Crimson."  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_POKEMON  
CRIMSON VERSION  
PART 1_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_And So It Begins_**

"Blaze!" A gentle woman's voice called through the doorway to a drowsy seven year old.

Blaze Templar groaned piteously as he tried to cover his head. Going to school was _pointless_. He had little interest in most school related work, and while he was skilled when it

came to it he really didn't want to bother with it. School was a _pain_. It was easy. It was dull, and it was…._boring. _Blaze really didn't want to bother with the topic since it was so irrelevant.

People learned by experience. He knew this.

Yet, there was one class that held his attention; or rather used to: Pokémon Class. "Pokeclass" as the kids affectionately referred to it as used to be something he learned from.

Pokémon were so diverse, unique, powerful, fun, and most of all: Loving.

In Pokeclass Blaze was the best. In mock battles he'd tear through his opponents one by one and even in handicapped matches he'd still win. Even when they had the 3v1 battles

or 4v1's Blaze obliterated his opponents.

Frankly, his classmates were exceedingly jealous.

"Blaze Templar! Get up immediately!" His mother called with a much more insistent tone.

"Don't wanna." Blaze mumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head.

He stared at the Plusle's and Minun's woven into the fabric. However, he jerked when he felt a shockingly cold blast of water cover his chest.

He fell out of his bed in a heap and stared in shock at his mother. His shock turned to an injured look. However, she merely arched an eyebrow at him and stared impatiently.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm up." Blaze muttered and stared at the wood of the floor.

"I guess your father won the bet." She sighed and walked out of the room.

Blaze felt ashamed for a long moment, he shouldn't give his mom a hard time just because he was feeling _bored_ about school. That wasn't right. So, Blaze straightened his

shoulders and began to glance around his room.

Everything was still in place, his dresser still had the battle books on the top and the 'contest' books were stacked neatly nearby. Getting up Blaze made his way to his dresser. He

easily avoided the Pokémon figurines that were scattered in one part of the floor and opened the top drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a pair of underwear and a pair of socks and

tossed them on his bed. Then, he pulled out a blue and black shirt out of another drawer before he pulled out a black pair of pants. He tossed those on his bed as well before he began to

pull of his Teddiursa pajamas. Once he got changed he slipped on his crimson and black coat and made his way out the door.

"Well, look whose up finally." His dad grinned at Blaze as the seven year old entered the kitchen.

"Hi dad." Blaze greeted.

Blaze looked at his dad curiously. He often came home tired or with an ashen face but today was unlike anything he had ever seen. His dad's face normally only slightly careworn

seemed exhausted, nervous, and even…scared.

That didn't make much sense to Blaze though, why should a government official that handles relations with the Asada Pokémon League be so tired so frequently?

It also didn't explain why his mother seemed so apprehensive all the time.

However, Blaze didn't have time to consider this mystery seeing as his mother gave him a couple Pop Tarts and a glass of milk and pointed to the clock.

Blaze's eyes widened in shock at the Piplup Clock. He had _two minutes_ to eat breakfast!

Instantly Blaze wolfed down his strawberry pop tarts and took a couple deep gulps of the milk.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you both!" Blaze yelled as he rushed out to meet the red buss of the Asada Elite Academy.

"Bye Dear…" Blaze's mom whispered sadly behind him.

Seven minutes passed and Blaze was seated beside his friends. His best male friend, a boy named Danny was pretty skilled at battles, but was also rather…geeky. While Blaze's

other close friend, a girl named Alicia was extremely popular and passionate about Pokémon but lacked both the knowledge and skill to be good at them. It was because of this that they

became friends. Danny was the 'brains' of the group, knowing anything that came up as long as it wasn't street knowledge or the natural instincts it took to be truly great at Pokémon,

while Alicia stood as their access to the 'popular' circles.

If Blaze was willing to admit it to himself he'd have conceded that he'd have been the head of the group. He was decisive and in battles his friends turned to him for instructions

and guidance. If he said jump they would. Blaze exuded an aura of power that his peers looked towards. They trusted him instinctively. Yet, Blaze never paid much attention to that. His

passion was battles, seeing Pokémon grow, mature, and befriend.

Alicia turned her brown haired head to face her friend Blaze and her blue eyes sparkled brightly as she smiled at him.

"Blaze! I was worried that you wouldn't make it." She smiled brightly at him as she scooted over and let Blaze sit beside her on the deep blue bench seat.

"Don't worry. I'm here."

"Today." Danny added dryly as he pushed up his thick glasses to rest properly on his nose.

Danny's green eyes scanned Blaze clinically.

"You had a strawberry pop tart for breakfast didn't you?"

"How'd…?" Blaze asked in shock.

Danny reached over to Blaze's chest and brushed off a few crumbs.

Blaze furiously blushed as Alicia and Danny laughed at him.

"That's not very nice." Blaze muttered to their amusement.

Their laughter only ended once they drew into sight of the school. Once the buss stopped and the students bailed out of the bright red vehicle they made their way up the stairs.

"So, see you in pokeclass?" Alicia asked her boys.

Blaze and Danny nodded in unison.

Pokeclass was unique seeing as all the other classes were gender segregated. Blaze wasn't sure what that was about but throughout the entire school from the first grade all the

way to the 12th graders they were segregated by gender.

Once they separated Blaze turned to Danny and gave a half nod towards the changing rooms that several boys were reluctantly trailing into.

It was another downside to attending the world's finest school. Uniforms.

The Asada Academy required every boy and girl to wear a stuffy blue, red, gold and black uniform that had a scratchy material and a chocking neckline. Girls had to wear an

awkward skirt that came to the knees and _somehow _found itself causing more problems than solving.

Blaze hated the uniform of the school but he supposed that it was necessary if he wanted to get school over with.

Danny nodded miserably at Blaze and the two friends made their way to go change into the hot, stuffy material that felt as if it was made from a Tyranitar's hide instead of the

claimed Mareep wool.

Classes passed as Blaze expected, slowly. They couldn't hold his attention well and he found himself staring off into space as he thought of the last simulated battle he'd had. He

had been using a Metagross against a Dragonite and since that Metagross didn't have access to many useful moves such as Psychic or Meteor Mash he'd had to come up with some novel

tactics. It had actually stumped the computer and he'd won when the computer's AI had simply given up.

Blaze however knew that that wasn't going to happen in real life and wondered if he'd have won or not. Either way, Blaze had shocked and awed his teachers and peers alike with

that little stunt.

"Blaze Templar! Pay attention!" A book slammed onto Blaze's desk and jerked his focus onto his teacher.

"Sorry Professor Plum." Blaze said sheepishly as the class laughed at him.

"If you're so confident about your Pokémon skills then perhaps you can tell me about Salamence's natural ability, its weaknesses and its evolutionary chain?"

Blaze mentally groaned before he began.

"Salamence is a Dragon and Flying Type Pokémon that's natural ability is its intimidation and it is a final stage Pokémon. Bagon evolves to Shelgon and then to Salamence.

Some notable moves of Salamence are Dragon Dance and Dragon Claw." Blaze recited dully.

"What about Espeon?" Plum demanded.

"Espeon has the ability to pass on any status effects that harms it to an opponent and it evolves from Eevee. Espeon is unusual since it evolves via trust during the daylight hours.

Notable moves include Calm Mind and Psychic." Blaze replied.

"Starly." Plum glared.

"Starly, Staravia, and Staraptor. Intimidation is its evolved forms specialty, and it eventually learns powerful moves such as Brave Bird and Close Combat."

Again, he silenced his professor but this time it was only for a minute.

"That's it. You think you're so skilled and knowledgeable. Pokémon battle. Rentals only now." Plum glared.

"Of course!" Blaze felt the blood rush to his limbs and life flow through him like an electric current.

Contests were interesting, pokeathalons were noteworthy, but battles were where Blaze truly shined.

"Battle Confirmed!" Blaze's friend Danny yelled and then continued in a loud yell. "Contestants will begin battle in ten minutes in Training Gym three. Rental Pokémon only!"

Seven minutes later the entire school had gathered at the Battle Dome; a massive complex devoted to Pokémon battles only.

"This Pokémon battle will be six versus six! Random Pokémon will be selected and to be used in a one versus one battle!" Danny announced before a teacher entered the

announcement booth several stories above the arena.

Blaze glanced around the large arena. It was an atypical arena for competitive battles, brown floor panels, and white lining to draw the sides with two large podiums to be used for

the competitors.

The stands were filled to the maximum capacity while the students roared the headmaster Professor Thorn began to announce the judges and so forth.

The gym teacher ran out dressed in the officials garb and spoke.

"Draw your first Pokéballs!"

Blaze grabbed the first Pokéball that popped up out of the large hole and grinned at Professor Plum confidently.

With a lazy toss Mightyena appeared. The hound-like Pokémon howled and sent a chill through the crowd.

"And Blaze will lead off with Mightyena!" Danny announced.

"Go!" Plum yelled and the red and white ball opened revealing its Pokémon.

"And Professor Plum will lead with Hitmonlee! Will Blaze be able to counter the type advantage or will Hitmonlee kick Mightyena into oblivion?" Danny yelled from the student's

announcement booth.

"Mightyena, Poison fang the ground." Blaze ordered and then whispered, relying on Mightyena's superior hearing.

"And remember where the fang residue remains. It's going to be a trap."

Mightyena gave a half nod and then sprung into action.

"Hitmonlee! Bulk up!" Plum said arrogantly.

"He's trying to make his defenses too strong and his attack strong too…Let him. Mightyena: Howl!"

A chilling howl echoed throughout the arena and Hitmonlee looked nervous.

"Hitmonlee gained attack and defense with tightening its muscles but Mightyena also increased its attack and made Hitmonlee nervous!" Danny yelled.

"Keep it up!" Blaze encouraged.

"Don't let that dog scare you! You've got a type advantage!" Plum yelled.

Mightyena howled again, but this time his intimidation didn't work as well. Nevertheless Mightyena's crimson eyes burned with the thought of victory.

"Mightyena! Get Ready!"

Mightyena tensed up and prepared for an attack.

"Hitmonlee! Hi Jump Kick!"

"Hitmonlee!" He agreed and a second later jumped into the air and spun before accelerating towards Mightyena."

"Mightyena…Protect!"

"How did Blaze know that Mightyena knew that?" Danny gasped in shock as Mighteyna rolled out of the way of the Hi Jump Kick.

Because of that Hitmonlee slammed into the duracreet wall. Thus harming it severely.

"Swagger!" Blaze yelled.

"Not bad." Plum admitted grudgingly.

"Watch this." Blaze grinned.

"Take Down!" Blaze yelled and then added in a quiet tone.

"Aim to knock it into the poison trap."

Mightyena roared and smashed into Hitmonlee sending it sprawling…directly into the poisonous residue and a moment later Hitmonlee looked agonized as the venom spread

through its body.

"What a combination! The initial attack on the ground has just served a very dastardly purpose! Hitmonlee is now confused, poisoned and lying on shards of fangs! Blaze must

have remembered how fast Mightyena's fangs regrow and took advantage of that fact!"

"Get up Hitmonlee and use counter!"

Hitmonlee flipped onto its feet and grabbed Mightyena and tossed the hapless Pokémon before Blaze could say a word…directly into the fang shards."

"Ouch! What a comeback! It almost…Yes! Professor Plum anticipated a combo attack of large damage…but why is Hitmonlee looking fresh?"

"A Lum Berry." Blaze muttered in disgust.

Lum Berries were unusual fruits that could heal status afflictions of a Pokémon. Apparently, that Hitmonlee had been carrying one and Plum staked his hopes on it. His hope was of

course well justified since it meant that the severe damage was doubled to Mightyena who was now unconscious.

"Good job Mightyena." Blaze murmured and returned the unconscious Pokémon.

"Alright…You're up next!" A Skarmory appeared.

"Okay, so this is typical." Blaze muttered.

Dark types were weak to Fighting types, and Steel types had a weakness to Fighting types as well, however, since Skarmory was also a Flying Type it only took neutral damage to

fighting moves.

"Skarmory…Spikes!" Blaze ordered.

"Hitmonlee…Blaze Kick!"

"Protect!" Blaze yelled and Skarmory flew out of the way just in time.

"A nice maneuver by Blaze but how will he handle the Blaze Kickin' Hitmonlee?" Danny yelled.

"This is too convenient…" Blaze muttered.

What were the odds that that particular Hitmonlee would also know Blaze kick as well has be holding a Lum Berry? What were the odds that the first two of Blaze's Pokemon would

be weak against Hitmonlee directly and unable to attack it directly as well?

"Skarmory, fly and drop another two layers as fast as you can! Use protect if Hitmonlee tries to Blaze kick you!"

Skarmory nodded and soared a moment later.

"Mind Reader!" Plum ordered.

"Get ready…" Blaze murmured to Skarmory.

"Now!"

"Blaze Kick!"

The Protect went up just in the nick of time. While Skarmory was uninjured from the fire kick it looked tired from its efforts of dodging so determinedly.

"Now! Go for the Brave Bird!" Blaze said just loud enough for Skarmory to hear.

Skarmory glowed a brilliant hue and a blazing bird rushed at Hitmonlee.

"Close Combat!" Plum yelled desperately.

"Hit him with everything Skarmory!" Blaze yelled.

The attacks slammed into each other and to Blaze's shock only Skarmory fainted.

"Not possible…" Blaze muttered.

Even with the bulk up after all the damage Hitmonlee had taken the only way it could have survived is if Skarmory hadn't been trained well and Hitmonlee had been.

"There's a severe Pokemon level disadvantage here." Blaze said simply as he looked at Plum.

Plum scoffed at the thought.

"I've been battling for years kid. I've got you outclassed."

"Right." Blaze replied sarcastically before he narrowed his eyes and tossed a third Pokéball onto the field.

A monstrous Pokemon emerged. It had green scales and a tail thicker than a hundred year old tree. Sand whipped around the armored beast as its terrifying glare fixed itself on

Hitmonlee.

"Tyranitar…" Blaze whispered in awe.

Few Pokémon were as terrifying as the armored Pokémon. With a monstrous arsenal and access to vicious stats the Pokémon was known as a 'Sweeper' or one that could defeat

entire teams on its own. Few Pokémon dared face a Tyranitar, and fewer still defeated one.

But…One thing came back to haunt Tyranitar. It was _severely_ weak against fighting attacks.

"Blaze isn't catching any breaks here! His third Pokémon also suffers a weakness to one of Hitmonlee's attacks!" Danny mumbled.

"Tyranitar. I'm tired of this Hitmonlee. Finish it with an earthquake." Blaze muttered.

A second was the only warning Hitmonlee had before the entire stadium was ripped asunder from Tyranitar's attack.

There was no surviving the attack. Hitmonlee toppled and Blaze breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not done yet kid!" Plum vowed and tossed a second Pokéball onto the field.

Danny groaned.

"And Blaze has another threat against him: Machamp!"

"Substitute and Stone Edge!" Blaze yelled desperately.

"Dynamic Punch!"

Before Tyranitar could even begin to obey Blaze's orders the lightning fast punch smashed into Tyranitar sending it flying and a moment later Tyranitar collapsed.

"In an equal match it shouldn't have done nearly that much damage." Blaze whispered.

"It's gotta be a setup…" Blaze glared at the smirking professor.

_The only question is: Why? _

Blaze tossed the next Pokéball hoping for the best and expecting the worst.

"Ursaring…Good Pokémon but against Machamp…"

"Swords Dance!" Ursaring roared and a moment later was stronger still.

"Now Dynamic Punch!"

"Endure and Counter!" Blaze ordered.

After taking the devastating hit Ursaring countered with a reversal directly to Machamp's face; sending the champion fighter flying.

"And Blaze's incredible counter strike one hit K-O's Machamp! That's what we've come to expect of our resident expert!" Danny cooed.

Blaze heard the students roar in approval, and then he realized with shock that he had become a symbol for them. He was their champion, and so the setup finally made sense.

_If I'm defeated here…then it means that we students can't hope to beat the teachers and so they're necessary to the students. I'm to be made an example of…Disgusting. Well, just _

_because I have a severe disadvantage doesn't mean I won't win. _

A second later Plum sneered and tossed out his third Pokémon.

"So we are looking at Blaze's fourth Pokémon and Professor Plum's third. Can Blaze turn this around?" Danny asked.

"And it's Gyarados!" Danny yelled as the atrocious Pokémon appeared.

"Can't I catch any breaks?" Blaze mumbled before he focused on Ursaring.

"Get ready…I need you to hold on one more time and counter one last time."

Ursaring nodded wearily.

"Stone Edge!" Blaze ordered.

"Protect! Dragon Dance and Thunder Fang!" Plum ordered.

"Get ready…Now Endure!" Blaze yelled and Ursaring braced itself a second before the attack struck the bear.

"Now counter with a point blank Giga Impact!" Blaze ordered.

"What a comeback!" Danny roared as Gyarados was knocked out with the incredible hit.

Plum glared at Blaze and tossed out another Pokémon: Scizor.

"Well, it's time…Bullet Punch!"

"En-" Began Blaze as the blindingly fast punch struck down Ursaring.

Blaze called Ursaring back and called out the next Pokémon.

"And Blaze's fifth Pokémon is Onix!"

"Blast it…" Blaze muttered.

"Onix...Go for a stone edge…and then bide." Blaze muttered.

Onix roared and razor sharp stones tore at Scizor who merely dropped to one knee and it's wings started to flutter rapidly.

"Roost…Well, that makes life fun." Blaze sighed.

Then, once Scizor roosted off the stone edge damage it rushed Onix for a bullet punch. Onix roared in pain but took the hit.

"Ouch! What a devastating bullet punch! Scizor is not holding back and Onix has a severe weakness to steel types. This hasn't been a good match up for Blaze!"

"Hold on Onix…Just one more…" Blaze muttered desperately.

"Now Scizor…Finish this with Metal Claw!" Plum yelled.

"Hold on Onix…Just hold on for one more hit." Blaze hoped as Scizor's potent claws raked over Onix.

Then, Onix's patience paid off. Its unbridled fury ripped into Scizor. The crimson aura washed over Scizor and tore through its defenses in a heartbeat.

"Wow! Blaze's idea worked perfectly! Scizor is down! Scizor has been defeated!" Danny gasped with shock.

Plum glared furiously as he released his fifth Pokémon.

"And now….It's Heracross! Blaze has been completely-"

"We're sorry but Mr. Talon is unable to comment at this time." A teacher interrupted to boos of the crowd.

"So they do want me defeated that badly eh?"

"Onix…How hurt are you?" Onix gave a feeble roar.

"Okay, I know that this is a terrible thing to ask you but you can rest after one more attack alright? Selfdestruct." Blaze whispered sadly.

Onix glowed a brilliant white and a moment later an eruption of energy rocked the stage.

"And Onix used self destruct! A powerful move! Will Heracross be able to withstand the attack?" The headmaster announced.

"Not this time." Blaze sighed in relief as they both recalled their fifth Pokémon.

A few moments later Blaze threw out a Pokéball. His last Pokémon.

"Blaze's last Pokemon is Rhyperior! Plum's final Pokemon is Starmie!"

A few moments later Blaze grinned and spoke.

"Substitute, Swords Dance!"

Plum hesitated for a moment. That moment was all Rhyperior needed to get set up.

"Now…Mega Horn!" Blaze yelled.

"Pro-" Plum began desperately but it was in vain as the attack struck Starmie viciously.

"Mr…Templar…has…defeated…Professor…Plum." The headmaster grated out.

The students roared and their cheers filled the facility.

Several minutes later the headmaster approached Blaze.

"Mr. Templar, I'm going to want to see you, Mr. Talon as well as your friend Miss. Selene in my office. Go and get them."

Blaze had a sinking feeling but nodded stiffly.

**_End of Chapter 1. Any comments? Any questions?  
_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_POKEMON  
CRIMSON VERSION  
PART 1_**

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_A Change of Destiny_**

"Blaze Templar…You and your friends… You've been the 'champions' of the school when it comes to Pokémon. You're a 'dream team'. And Students love you. But we can't have that. They need to realize that there is no student here that is able to defeat a teacher. That's one reason that they're here. To learn to be better and they can't do that if you're beating professors." Headmaster Thorn said coolly.

"Well, Excuse me for being a talented battler." Blaze replied drolly.

Alicia and Danny nodded next to him.

"So, you have no regrets?" Thorn asked.

Danny and Alicia looked at Blaze who simply nodded. They also nodded once he had done so.

"Very well, in that case, I'd like you to have these." The headmaster passed the three of them a letter a piece.

"And I'd change back into your civilian clothes." Thorn suggested dryly.

"Expelled?" Danny gasped as he finished reading his letter.

"That's right. We have very good reason to believe that you and your friends cheated to defeat Professor Plum." Thorn said pleasantly before he smirked.

"We can't allow cheaters to attend school here after all. It'd give us a bad reputation." Thorn added.

Blaze glared at his former headmaster before Danny suddenly shrugged.

"Fine. I guess Blaze, Alicia, and I will have to start a tad early." Danny said with a vicious grin.

Thorn's eyes widened in surprise as he realized exactly what he had done.

"School Charter article 3: Any student removed may opt to become a trainer. If this happens, the school will provide one pass per student to gain a 'starter' Pokémon from any Pokémon expert." Danny quoted from memory.

Thorn paled as he realized that while he had gotten rid of Blaze from his school he now had to foot the bill for getting _three _starter Pokémon.

Getting a starter was expensive; it was why so many trainers had Rattata's and such instead of Piplups and Squirtles. It was _never _cheap, and having to pay for the authorization to allow three underaged trainers Pokémon was not going to be cheap.

"Should have thought about that before the expulsion." Blaze said gleefully, grateful for Danny and his incredible knowledge.

Thorn muttered under his breath for a long moment before he nodded and threw three passes to them. To his frustration all three caught them easily.

"Get out of my office brats." Thorn snarled.

"Article four: The headmaster will not insult any student. Be they expelled, current, or graduated." Danny added mockingly.

Thorn flushed and stood furiously.

"We're gone old man." Blaze said as he walked out the door.

"And don't come back!" Thorn yelled furiously.

"I wouldn't if it was the last building on the planet." Blaze retorted as he shut the door behind his friends.

"Nice Blaze." Danny and Alicia grinned.

"Thanks." Blaze allowed himself to give a half smile.

A few minutes later Blaze, Danny and Alicia were standing at the front gates. Danny had put his green polo back on and his blue jeans while Alicia had her pink and white jacket with her blue skirt. She flipped back her flowing brown hair behind her head and smiled at her friends.

Suddenly, Danny paled.

"How, am I gonna break this to Mom and Dad?" He moaned.

Blaze also paled at that moment.

"That's…a really good question." Alicia said weakly.

"M-maybe we could hide it?" Danny asked fearfully.

Blaze was attracted to that idea but was forced to discard it.

"No…That's impossible." He said miserably.

"Unfortunately." Danny added.

"Well, let's pick up our starters before we go talk to them. Maybe we can calm them down with those." Danny suggested.

Alicia shook her head.

"Not my mom. She's gonna blow a gasket."

"I agree. My dad is going to go through the roof." Blaze moaned.

"Well…If…if we do pick them up maybe we'll have time to figure out what to say so they won't be as mad?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Well, that's better than facing them now." Blaze agreed as he slung his crimson and black jacket over his shoulder.

"Let's get going then." Blaze said as he led them towards the ferry.

"Where are you going? Can't we pick up our starters here?" Danny asked curiously.

"I wouldn't suggest it. Thorn has pretty much complete control over the island you know." Blaze replied.

"Then where…?" Alicia asked.

"Horizon Town has a professor nearby. I believe his name is Professor….Cypress."

"Cypress? As in after the tree?" Danny asked.

Blaze nodded.

"Rumor has it that all the really good professors are named after trees." Blaze replied.

"Oh?" Alicia asked.

"Name the top four Pokémon experts you can think of."

"Umm…Oak, Elm…Birch…and um…Rowan? Hey! Those are all trees!" Alicia gasped.

"Bingo."

"So you're going to follow the superstition then?" Danny asked skeptically.

Blaze shook his head.

"No, but if it is true it can't hurt can it?" Blaze grinned.

"Not to mention it gets us away from the island for a while." Alicia added with a smirk.

Blaze blushed as his plot was uncovered.

Danny and Alicia found themselves laughing at their leader for the second time that day.

Less than an hour later and Blaze and his friends were making their way to Horizon Town.

"Well, Blaze what starter are you gonna go after?" Danny asked.

Blaze frowned thoughtfully.

"I dunno. If they'll let me…I'll look at 'em all and find my partner."

Alicia nodded in agreement.

"That sounds reasonable." She smiled.

"I'm gonna go with the ghost type." Danny decided.

Blaze blinked.

"My Great Aunt is Agatha from Kanto's elite four." Danny admitted.

"Well that explains quite a bit." Blaze grinned.

Danny blushed brilliantly.

A few seconds later they smiled as some unspoken agreement passed between them.

A few hours passed in silence as the ferry neared the mainland. The three didn't have a lot to say but they did ask Blaze for pointers and tips that he was able to give rather easily.

"Hey kid. You seem pretty good." A twenty some year old man said to the seven year olds.

Blaze peered at the stranger. Everything about him screamed trainer.

"Yeah. I suppose." Blaze admitted rather stiffly.

"Then how about a Pokémon battle?" The man demanded.

"I would if I actually had any Pokémon with me." Blaze replied.

The man blinked in stupor.

"You're travelling without any Pokémon?" He asked stunned.

"Well, once we get to Horizon Town we'll be ready." Alicia defended.

"Rookies then." The man shook his head in disgust.

"What is your problem?" Danny asked in an upset voice.

"I have no interest in rookies. I search out the best of trainers; and you three are most definitely not." The man shook his head in disgust and moved away.

"What a jerk!" Alicia hissed angrily as tears stung her eyes.

She angrily wiped the tears of fury away and glared at the retreating figure.

"He's been battling too long and has forgotten that even a novice can surprise you." Blaze replied reasonably.

"Aren't we all novices?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically, yes. However, you need to remember that we attended the academy that lets students use Pokémon. You were able to control a Charizard, while Alicia was able to order a Machamp to follow her orders."

"Not to mention that you had those two, and even Pokémon like Tyranitar and Salamence to obey you." Danny added dryly to Blaze's embarrassment.

"What does that have to…" Alicia asked and then trailed off due to embarrassment.

Blaze smiled at her.

"Think about it. Pokémon can sense the power, skill, and heart of a trainer and if you were able to command a Machamp now…just imagine how powerful you'll be when you're Ten or Twenty." Blaze explained.

Danny's eyes widened in revelation as Alicia nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose that you're right." She agreed after a long moment.

"As always." Danny added cheekily.

Suddenly Blaze noticed something. It loomed ahead of the ferry.

"That's…That's the harbor to Horizon Town." Blaze said needlessly as they approached the docks.

Horizon town was a mostly brick built town, with only a few buildings more than a single story high. However, it was where Professor Cypress was supposed to live and so the trio felt their heartbeats begin to pound in anticipation. It was a fairly small town Blaze recalled as the ship pulled up to a simple steel and wood dock.

"Attention: We have just arrived at Horizon Town. Please disembark at this time." The captain of the ship announced over the intercom system.

Immediately after the captain announced their arrival the crew lowered several ramps onto the mostly wood deck and lowered them onto the docks a story down.

The three kids then followed the crowd down the flight of steps and onto the dock. Just a few minutes more passed before the three kids grinned and rushed into town.

The town had an incredibly rustic feel. It had narrow cobblestone streets and the buildings were oblong shaped; likely for spacing purposes.

The buildings were mostly made of wood; save for the occasional company building or updated facility. Most notably was the Pokémon Center. It was easily the largest building in town. The facility was a good five stories high with a large Poké Ball at the top of the building. The outside walls were coated in a steel gray and the windows had an almost blue tint to them.

"They should know where Professor Cypress is." Danny said seriously.

Blaze and Alicia nodded in agreement and with that the three entered the Pokémon center.

"Hello, we restore your Pokémon to full health-" An automated voice began.

"Not now." Danny groaned.

"Vey well, Hope to see you soon!"

"Stupid machine wants our Pokémon hurt." Danny muttered.

"Let's just find a kiosk." Blaze interrupted.

"Kiosk?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. They're a series of terminals that Trainers can use to navigate a city." Blaze explained as he sat down at a bench with a small holographic display floating above the table in front of him.

"I see…" Alicia nodded in understanding as she sat beside him on the bench.

Blaze suddenly frowned thoughtfully as he noticed something odd.

"That's strange. His lab is actually a good hour and a half outside of the city limits apparently." Blaze mused.

"What?" Danny almost shouted.

"Calm down. It just means that we won't be able to get back home tonight since the last ferry will leave before we can get all the way back to the docks. I guess it took more time than I anticipated." Blaze sighed as he closed his eyes in frustration.

Danny groaned in frustration as well but Alicia shrugged.

Blaze typed a few commands on the holo display as she spoke.

"We might as well go the rest of the way. We've already come this far." She suggested.

"I agree." Blaze nodded before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked.

I'm headed over to the printer. I don't want to forget my directions." Blaze replied dryly to Danny's embarrassment.

Less than five minutes later the three kids left the building again and headed north.

It was a difficult path; the narrow streets bustled with all sorts of people from merchants, trainers, and repairmen. A couple Machoke's were busy moving a large crate of heavy machinery in tandem that took up the entire path and forced the kids to wait a good ten minutes before they could continue.

"Give me a break." Danny groaned as he waited impatiently.

"Relax. It's not like Cypress' lab is going to up and walk away and it's impossible for us to return to the island until tomorrow anyway." Blaze patted Danny's shoulder.

"Still, it's frustrating." Alicia agreed with Danny's impatience.

Blaze nodded in agreement. That much was true. The three seven year olds weren't exactly well known for patience.

However, the roadblock eventually cleared and the three of them rushed out of the town; excited at the prospect of having their own Pokémon.

"I just hope there are some starters hanging around still." Danny muttered.

"He should have a solid selection." Blaze assured as they navigated past the gate and across a tiny cobblestone bridge.

"Um…Blaze?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Yes?" Blaze turned to her.

"Is this the right way. I mean…We're just a few feet away from a forest." Alicia asked nervously.

Blaze nodded seriously.

"Professor Cypress lives inside this forest. Apparently, it's not too far away from the beach either." Blaze explained.

Danny shuddered.

"What about the wild Pokémon?" Danny asked fearfully.

"Just keep a respectful distance. They shouldn't attack us if we don't harass them." Blaze replied.

"What about-" Alicia began fearfully.

"The rumor's of wild Pokémon that attack." Danny finished in the same fear.

"True, but if we're careful we should be okay." Blaze said.

"Okay." The two frightened children agreed.

"Let's do this." Blaze shouldered his backpack and started up the dirt trail.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence as the three observed the tall trees, and the thick shrubbery. The area had a faint tint of red as the sun was slowly setting off in the west, bathing the forest in a gentle glow.

"We better hurry or we'll be here at night and that's really dangerous." Alicia whispered.

"Yeah." Blaze agreed as they pressed on faster.

Just as the light of the sun faded to a mere shadow the three approached the lab of Professor Cypress. In the dwindling light all that Blaze could tell was that the building was fairly large. Nothing more.

"We made it." Danny cheered tiredly.

"Now nothing will stop us!" Alicia cheered.

"Let's do it!" Blaze agreed as he knocked.

"Just a minute!" A young; yet rough voice shouted.

Just a moment later the blue door opened to reveal a man who was probably in his mid twenties. He was a giant of a man with broad shoulders, and closely cropped dark hair. However, it was his face that drew the most attention for Blaze and the other kids.

He had a sharp, proud look in his icy blue eyes, a hard expression that could have been carved out of granite, and a vicious scar that crossed diagonally over his face. The scar started just below and on the far side of his right eyebrow and made its way down his face; passing under his nose and ending just beside the left side of his mouth. His eyes worked fine, but when the young man blinked the scar could be seen even across his eyelid.

"Surprised? I'm not too shocked. The name is Professor Cypress. What can I do for you kids?" Cypress asked.

Danny opened his mouth, only to shut it a moment later as he stared in shock at the scarred man.

Cypress gave a slightly bitter barking laugh before he spoke.

"I know I look a fright. This scar scares most kids. Why do you think I never give any starter Pokémon out?" Cypress said in a slightly bitter tone, however he quickly cheered up.

"What can I do for you kids?" Cypress repeated.

"We need to get our starter Pokémon. Do you have any?" Blaze spoke.

Cypress beamed at them before pulling them inside.

"This way! I have gathered quite a collection of starters. Mostly, because every year the league sends orders that each Professor needs to have an additional so many Pokémon every year. About twenty actually. After the first three years of Cyndaquils, Mudkips, and so on I got bored with just getting them and went ahead and started getting different Pokémon such as Cleffa, and Chansey." He explained.

Blaze thought for a long moment, before a sudden thought came to him.

"Do you have a Scyther?"

Everyone stared at Blaze in shock. However, after a long moment Cypress nodded slowly.

"Just one and he's the most vicious Scyther I've ever encountered. There is no way I'd let anyone take him unless they were an actual Pokémon league master."

"I'd like to meet him." Blaze had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Uh-oh, you should have just pretended you didn't have one." Danny muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cypress asked curiously.

"Blaze is many things but competitive is one thing he most definitely is defined by." Alicia explained with a sigh.

Cypress sighed in frustration but nodded in agreement.

"Sure, I'll let you _try _to befriend him, however in the meantime what about you two?" The professor turned towards Danny and Alicia.

"Gastly if you have one please." Danny requested.

"An unusual request, and a rather difficult Pokémon to handle but it's a lot easier to handle than some." Cypress made a connotation on a notepad he drew from his lab coat.

"Do-do you have…A Piplup?" Alicia asked curiously.

"At least one of you is normal." Cypress smiled in relief.

"You just like Empoleon." Danny muttered.

"Hey! It's a great Pokémon!" Alicia replied fiercely.

"Twelve resistances is nothing to sneer at." Blaze agreed.

"You do know your stuff." Professor Cypress smiled at Blaze brilliantly.

"I try." Blaze agreed.

A few minutes later and Alicia and Danny had their Pokémon. Professor Cypress turned to Blaze seriously.

"If you're not serious about training this Scyther then it'd be better that you not even look at him. He's dangerous." Cypress warned.

Blaze looked back at Cypress and nodded.

"I'll be okay." He assured.

"Alright. This way kid." Cypress said.

Alicia's breath hitched as they were led through a wing of the lab that had a larger 'WARNING' sign written in bold red above the doorway.

"This is where the most dangerous Pokémon are held." Cypress explained as he tapped in a combination on a holo number pad that appeared on a steel door.

"Access confirmed. Opening security lock." A soft woman's voice announced before a hissing sound was heard.

A few moments passed and the bulkhead like door lifted into the ceiling. Behind the door another door slid into the walls.

The room behind had several shielded areas that had Pokémon glaring and attempting to break free. In some cases Blaze could see Nanomachines busily working to try to keep up with them.

"They have to have exercise or else they'd become sick. So when they need their fitness they are released into these large 'cages' so they can move about. Then, they are returned to the Pokéball."

"Don't Pokéballs stop all harm of time against the Pokémon?" Danny asked.

"Only in normal situations. Sadly, some of these Pokémon were wild and never caught so they stay in their cages, Scyther's one of those. However, some of them; the ones who have to be returned are…were…captured by Team Eternity for some reason or another…Because of what Eternity did to them they have severe mental trauma that has to be healed before they can be freed and to do that they have to be let out from time to time."

"What's Team Eternity?" Danny asked.

"Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?" Cypress asked.

The three children shook their heads.

"Well, Eternity is a team of people that have one focus: Power. They have a powerful and charismatic leader and he leads them in their conquest for control. But we don't know what they want, what kind of power they want and so forth. I managed to rescue these Pokémon that were being experimented on when I stumbled across a research lab of theirs. That's all I'm going to say about that." Cypress finished grimly.

"Oh my…" Alicia gasped.

"Yeah, they're a pretty evil bunch." Cypress agreed as he took them to where a Scyther was busy glaring through the 'glass'.

The Scyther had a pair of crimson eyes that burned furiously, his Scythes seemed to be pitch black and his shoulders were swept back. His body's color was a deeper green, if it had been much deeper Blaze would have thought it to be black.

"Is he a 'Shiny'?" Danny asked.

Cypress shook his head.

"No, he's a regular Scyther. Their bodies can change color depending on where they live, what they eat and how angry they were in their youth, among other things." Cypress explained.

"I bet that a lot of people mistake him for being a Shiny." Blaze mused.

Cypress nodded in agreement.

"Yes, a lot of people do."

"I'll take him. He'd be a great companion."

"You haven't even-" Cypress protested.

"Don't worry. I've got this under control." Blaze said.

"But-!" Cypress feebly protested as Blaze approached the nearly black Scyther.

"Scyther, be at ease." Blaze said as he peered into Scyther's crimson eyes intently.

Scyther's muscles tensed and he started to strike at Blaze. However, Blaze merely raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Blaze whispered.

Scyther stopped for a long moment.

"You can't really beat me. But I can make you stronger." Blaze whispered.

Scther stared at Blaze in shock.

"I know what you want. I know how to help you get there." Blaze assured.

Scyther seemed thoughtful.

"Give it a shot. You've nothing to lose and everything to gain." Blaze said.

Slowly, the oddly colored Scyther nodded.

"Excellent." Blaze smiled.

"You…you just…" Cypress babbled.

"Relax, I just can connect with Pokémon." Blaze downplayed his significance.

"He's a natural." Danny whispered to Cypress.

"I can see that." Cypress said with awe.

A moment later Cypress turned to the three children.

"I think that you three can go on to do great things. I suggest that you take the Pokémon league challenge." Cypress said as he returned Scyther to a pitch black ball.

Blaze merely nodded slightly.

"Well, if I wanna be an Elite Four member I have to prove myself." Danny agreed.

"I'll become a contest master." Alicia agreed.

"Good luck kids." Cypress patted them on the pack.

"Thanks! We'll make you proud too!"

"Thatta kids. Only one thing remains then. Your Pokédexs'. Without 'em you'll have some trouble. After all they are your trainer licenses and such. I'll need your verification passes at that time." Cypress explained.

"Okay!" Alicia said in delight.

Only a few minutes passed before they made their way to the main room where the professor tapped in several commands on a blue holo keyboard.

"Okay, and the passes for the authorization?" Cypress asked.

The three kids passed their passes over to Cypress and he began authorizing them once more.

"Hey…I need to ask you. Aren't you supposed to ask for the pass at the beginning?" Danny suddenly asked.

Cypress stopped and turned to them seriously.

"Yes. However, I already could see the potential in you all and decided passes or not I was going to get you started." He looked down at them; his scarred face frowning slightly.

Blaze, Danny and Alicia stood stunned.

"Each one of you exudes an aura of confidence, and potential. I want to nurture that. Even if I were to get in trouble over it."

"You could lose you league license by doing that…" Danny whispered.

"I realize that…but…You have the ability to go all the way. All three of you. I can see it." Cypress explained before he turned back to the monitor and typed in more data.

"I appreciate it Professor." Blaze whispered.

"I'm happy to do it." Cypress tried to sound uncaring but all three children could hear how pleased he really was.

After another seven minutes passed the Professor turned, passed them each a Pokédex, and five balls. He then turned and faced Alicia directly and handed her a blue Pokéball.

"Inside is a Piplup. They are extremely proud and you'll have a little difficulty having it follow your orders from time to time. That's just the nature of Piplup. Still, I'm certain you'll be able to handle him."

Then, A purple Pokéball was passed to Danny.

"Inside is Gastly. He's a little mischievous but as long as you don't get too badly pranked you should be fine."

Cypress then turned to Blaze; a grim look in his eyes as he passed over a black Pokéball to him.

"Last and not least…Scyther is dangerous, he might disobey your orders. He could be your greatest asset or your worst enemy. I think you've earned his respect. Keep it otherwise…Well, things could prove deadly." Cypress warned.

"I understand." Blaze assured.

"I've done what I can. However, it's late do you want to rest here or return to Horizon town tonight?" Cypress asked.

"I think we can make it there before ten if we move quickly." Danny said hesitantly.

"Still, its dark, the road is dangerous. I guess that's a downside of winter travel." Alicia said.

Blaze nodded in agreement.

"We could make it back tonight. However, I think it might be safer to sleep here and start off at sunrise."

"That should work." Danny agreed.

"Alright then, I'll show you to my guest room."

"Room?" Alicia asked faintly.

"You're travelling as a group. Better get used to it Alicia." Cypress said.

"Joy." She muttered sarcastically as they were lead upstairs to a hallway with blue carpet, and soft light radiating from the ceiling lights.

The hall had a simple coat of white paint and six wood doors on the left and right sides. Cypress headed over to the first one on the left, opened it and beckoned them inside.

"Here's the guest room. The others are either my room, storage rooms, or cleaning supplies."

"Do you live alone?" Alicia asked.

Cypress nodded.

"Yep, I do. My research is self funded by company I set up when I was still in high school." Cypress added proudly.

"You- You made a company as a teenager?" Danny asked in reverence.

"Better believe it kiddo." Cypress winked, with more than a touch of pride before he left the room and the three got to take a good look at the room.

There was the same blue carpet, same white walls, but the walls had a few paintings of ancient Pokémon and there were four narrow beds placed along the far wall. The beds had red blankets with blue sheets that had Pokéball patterns across their surface.

Blaze, Danny and Alicia all swung off their back packs easily and laid them down near the beds.

"He's as much of a fan of Pokémon as we are." Blaze smiled as he crawled into the bed under the window.

"I can see." Alicia said simply as she laid down in the bed on Blaze's left.

"Well, it's gonna be scary when we talk to our parents tomorrow."

"Tell me about it." Alicia agreed with a shudder.

"Well, it's not like the island can accept communications from the mainland. They blocked all access for some reason or another. We can blame that." Danny offered.

"Should help." Blaze agreed as he settled into his bed.

Danny then pulled off his glasses and set them on top of his backpack.

A moment later he laid down on the bed right of Blaze.

"Night all." Blaze said before he drifted off.

It had been a long, long, and very strange day indeed.

**_Hey folks, I hope you enjoyed this piece. As to what verse this is...This would be based out of video games mostly but will use ideas from the Anime (to a very limited extent) and a bunch of folk lore for the Asada region that I make. _**

**_So, what do you think? Like it love it? Review!  
_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Crimson Origins**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 3**

**Revelation**

A sharp rap echoed off the oak frame of headmaster Thorn's office door.

"Come in Theodus." The headmaster greeted his professor.

"Was all that really necessary? I'm surprised they even bought it actually." Professor Plum, the hated man said as he sat in front of the older educator.

"They're seven, not teens. You did well placing that old rule book in Danny's backpack a week ago Theodus.

Theodus waved a hand.

"Child's play, the battle on the other hand...That was a work of art. I knew Blaze was good but wow, that kid will go far... Gabriel. I've fought ex elite four before and

they had nothing on his raw talent. Kid might become the new champion for all I know."

Gabriel Thorn nodded slightly as he considered that.

"We're still taking a terrible risk but if anyone can pull it off it's them."

"Even if they don't at least they're safe. The Island's final government communications are down already. I think they're about to move in...Mr. Templar warned us that

this might happen." Theodus added.

The headmaster sighed as he put his elbows on the richly decorated desk in front of him.

"That doesn't surprise me actually...They've had years to prepare, and they've gotten that 'uniform' that's going to prove difficult if they actually have enough

manpower to pull of their crazy quest..."

"So...How long do you think we have before they're here?" Theodus asked.

"Not long at all. In fact...We're here now..." A soft clinking sound echoed off of the blue carpet as a person, garbed in dull grey steel enters. Instead of clothing the

uniform of the individual in front of them was in full armor and a faceless helm stared them down.

"Team Eternity Troopers already here?" Headmaster Thorn glared.

"So you know of us after all. Too bad it won't do you any good." The trooper said carelessly before drawing a pistol and casually firing off two shots, one at each of

them.

"Now, The academy Isle is ours... The rise of Eternity begins today..."

Reinheart Templar, the father of Blaze leaned back in his chair at home. He knew what was upcoming. He had warned the Asadan government yet it had all gone

unheeded.

"Honey?" His wife Echo said softly as she kissed his neck before handing him a cup of coffee.

"I tried to stop them Echo. I tried my hardest." Reinheart said softly before taking a quick gulp of the hot liquid and setting it down to twist around and wrap his

arm around Echo.

He then stood and while the entire process was slightly awkward he managed to stand and fully hug her.

"I know you did Reinheart. I know you did...No one would have been able to do better."

She said softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"For we are Eternal." A trooper commented as the armored individual entered.

"Excuse me I'm trying to have a tender moment with the love of my life." Reinheart retorted knowing that their time had come.

"Then enjoy your moment from the grave." Two shots, and Reinheart and his wife fell, side by side, just as they lived their lives.

"Thus begins our rise. Hail Lord Walthari..." The trooper murmured before exiting, leaving the two bodies on the floor carelessly.

Across the academy Isle the process was repeated with many parents government officials and Pokemon League officials families.

That night seven hundred people died, yet the world wouldn't know for a long time of the tragedy that happened on that night.

The next morning the trio awoke with a bright sun beaming down on them. Quickly, Blaze rolled out of bed and got ready before the other two awoke. He sighed and

stared at the Pokéball in his hand. He had chosen a Scyther of all things as his starter. It was a fierce Pokémon and normal trainers wouldn't be able to handle it, let

alone a true rookie like himself. He sighed and wondered if he had the ability to handle it. With a shrug Blaze looked over to see his friends stirring.

"Morning. We've got a ferry to catch after we thank Professor Cypress for letting us stay." Blaze said.

Danny and Alicia nodded at that.

The three made their way down where they smelled freshly brewed coffee. Following the scent the new trainers opened the door to a large kitchen.

"Good morning kids. Food's ready." Professor Cypress said as they entered the kitchen.

The table was laden with four plates, each with a stack of pancakes, a couple eggs and some bacon, in front of that was a pitcher full of dark red grape juice.

"Thanks Professor, for everything." Alicia said with a bright smile.

Professor Cypress tried to look gruff but it was more than a little evident that he was pleased if the twitching of his mouth, trying not to curl into a smile was to be

believed.

"Don't mention it, now eat up, I've got you all a trainers starting kit, has everything you'll need. Food, 15,000 Pokedollars, a gigadex, Wrist Comm and five Pokéballs

apiece." The large man indicated the three bags sitting near the kitchen door.

Blaze nodded in understanding at that.

"Wait didn't you give us Pokedexes already? Why a Gigadex as well?" Danny suddenly asked.

"Well, it wasn't until about an hour ago did the delivery of the new standard Gigadexes come in. You're really quite fortunate that you hadn't left yet." Professor Cypress explained.

"You think of everything Professor...Thank you and we won't let you down." Blaze promised.

"I know you won't." Professor Cypress said softly before they sat down and began to eat,

their conversation light as they quickly made their way through the meal.

"Hey What's a Gigadex?" Alicia asked the professor after taking a bite.

"The Gigadex? It's a powerful tool that's connected to the ATLA Intranet. Outside of Intranet coverage the Gigadex will only act as a basic Pokedex, giving you

information on the varied species of Pokemon. However, while in Intranet coverage the device can offer traveler's aid, GPS navigation, and even let you watch movies.

It's pretty nifty."

Professor Cypress explained.

Danny nodded slightly.

"Yeah, the Gigadex is pretty useful but the Wrist Comm is nice too."

Blaze raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wrist Comm?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty new so it doesn't surprise me that you don't know about it...It's basically a wrist phone and close range radio. Tells the time too." Danny explained.

"That's pretty useful." Blaze mused.

"That's the point of it...I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't useful." Professor Cypress said wryly.

"You made the Wrist Comm?" Danny asked impressed.

Cypress gave a slight shrug.

"It wasn't hard. The tech was all right there. Just had to put it in usable form is all."

After their meal was finished and the dishes were taken care of Professor Cypress led them to his van, where he took them back to Horizon Town, bypassing the treck

that had taken them so long last time. The formerly ominous landscape turned gentle as the light over took it and Blaze smiled as his two friends relaxed beside him in

the back seat of the blue van.

"So, your journey will start soon then. Good luck kids." Professor Cypress said gruffly as he dropped them off on the cobblestone streets near the Pokemon Center.

The van sped off and back the direction it came, Blaze turned to his friends immediately afterward.

"So...Time to...Face the music it seems..." Blaze mumbled.

Alicia and Danny sighed but nodded their heads in sorrowed agreement.

"Yeah...It looks like it."

"But at least we have Pokemon now." Alicia added hopefully as the three set out for the docks and more importantly, the ferry.

"Hope that will be enough..." Blaze mumbled again while going around a pair of Pinsir cutting apart a pipe for use in the drainage systems.

"We can only hope really." Danny agreed.

Fifteen minutes passed in eerie silence for the three kids before they arrived at the docks and found them empty.

"Where are the ferry's?" Alicia asked.

Blaze shook his head.

"We'll probably have to ask a worker." Danny surmised.

The navy blue workers were easy to spot as they worked on various projects. However, the three finally noticed a woman sitting down about to eat a quick meal.

"Excuse me but do you know when the ferry is going to be in?" Blaze asked.

"Sorry, they are out of service apparently. That's what the last line to the Ferry crew managed to say anyways. It's gone dark over there I'm afraid."

"Dark...?" Danny asked.

"Yes, as in no communications are going through right now or travel. Might as well give it up kids." The woman retorted before continuing.

"But if you wanna make sure yourself there's a phone right over there."

The three nod before looking at their new wrist communicators.

"Why don't we just each call our parents?" Blaze suggested before dialing his parents.

The two others nodded in agreement, letting Blaze take the lead on this and dialed their own homes. As they did so they walked back towards the dock where the ferry

was supposed to be, almost as if expecting it to appear.

"We're sorry the number you have dialed has either been disconnected or is no longer in service..." The voice of the automated message frustrated Blaze but he tried calling again.

"We're sorry but the numb-" Again Blaze hung up and tried a third time, panic starting to set in.

"We'r-" Blaze tapped the disconnect button a third time before taking a deep breath,

Alicia looked scared and Danny had his left hand clenched into a fist.

"This isn't good..." Blaze mumbled sitting down and swinging his legs off the dock.

Danny and Alicia flanked him and sat as well.

Danny suddenly paused.

"Why were we trying to call? The communications to the Island are always blocked right?"

Blaze chuckled ruefully, tinged with a bit of his panic.

"Yeah that's true..." Alicia asked calming down considerably.

"So what do we do?" Blaze asked aloud.

"We wait, the ferry is bound to come into port sometime today isn't it?" Danny suggested.

"But what if it doesn't?" Alicia asked.

"Well, we sleep at the Pokemon center and then come back and wait." Danny replied firmly.

Blaze nodded and the three fell silent.

The day passed slowly and the three kids sat there for the entirety of the time, fear eating at them.

A week of this passed. Each day would come around and the three would wait at the docks, for nothing. They'd call occasionally, getting nothing to go through.

That Monday morning while the three ate Blaze spoke.

"It's apparent that we aren't getting back home anytime soon guys." He said grimly.

"Blaze!" Alicia protested.

"It's true and we all know it. There hasn't been word about a ferry coming back and they'd have to build a new ferry from scratch to get across. The docks are far too small for anything but the ferry's to make a landing. If we had a Kingdra or something we could cross of course but..." Blaze paused.

"That reminds me, did you ever learn to swim Blaze?" Danny asked.

Blaze blushed slightly.

"Never have had the time really. But we're getting sidetracked! Err...Right, so what our best bet is now is to get started on our journey. We'll run out of money if we just stay here after all. We need to beat gyms and competitions to get more money so we don't go hungry. We can keep trying our families on the Wrist Comms too. Maybe they'll come off of the isle looking for us."

"Alicia...I hate to say it but he's right. We need to move on. We don't want to starve after all... We might as well achieve our dreams while we're at it...And if it takes a long time to get a ferry working or back here we'll have achieved our goals and so...Well, at least we'd make our parents proud." Danny added.

Alicia sighed a little wearily but nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it at all but okay..."

"I don't like it either." Blaze and Danny assured in tandem.

The three then finished eating before standing, taking care of their dishes and heading out to begin their journey.

The three gathered around a map at the edge of town looking at which way they'd travel first.

"I hear the first gym is just north in Alanos City." Danny suggested.

"Yeah, that would be a good place to start. Hey Alicia, I know you want to be a coordinator but why not battle the gym leader while you're there? It won't be until we make it to Glacial Town before you can actually do any coordination events." Blaze suggested.

Alicia sighed but nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess." She admitted.

"Great, then shall we go?" Blaze asked.

"It'll take about a week to make it. Less if we keep a good pace up." Danny commented as they began to walk the paved road out of the town and towards Alanos City.

"So Alanos City...What type of Gym is there?" Blaze asked as they managed to make good time on the road.

"It's supposed to be a flying gym...Infamous for knocking trainers out of their challenge."

Danny explained with a bit of a shrug.

"In any event I'm going to get that badge. Scyther and I can do it."

"Speaking of which...We haven't battled with our Pokemon yet..." Danny mused.

"Okay, we should have a couple battles then. Get them warmed up and get some teamwork flowing right?" Blaze agreed.

His two friends nodded at that.

"So we battle each other then?" Alicia asked with just a hint of nervousness tinting her voice.

Blaze shook his head.

"No that wouldn't be fair to any of us. Danny's Gastly can't be hurt by your Piplup or my Scyther yet...They don't know anything besides scratch and pound after all. Danny would win easily at this point." Blaze explained.

Danny gave the two of them a smug grin before sobering.

"So we find some trainers huh?" Danny asked.

"That or wild Pokemon..." Blaze replied simply.

For the next few hours the trio kept their eyes open looking for a trainer or group of trainers to battle. Eventually they came across a group of picnickers and three of them agreed to have a battle with the trio of expelled students.

**Has it really been so long since I updated this fic...? Formatting is still , sorry well my PC had died and I lost motivation since I lost so much work when it died. But I've managed to rewrite this chapter...for like the tenth time. Oh well. Like it love it, or hate it, please comment by clicking the pretty box that says 'review'. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Crimson **

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey Begins**

Blaze approached the first picnicker. He had a small green beret on his sandy blonde hair

and a solid green uniform.

"Hey good luck kid!" The teen gave him a thumbs up before tossing out

a Pokéball, a Pichu.

The baby electric Pokémon looked at Blaze with a brilliant grin before doing a silly little dance and proclaiming its name several times is quick succession.

"Alright buddy, let's have some good training Pichu!" The teen said confidently.

Blaze frowned slightly, the teenager apparently thought he'd be a total push over.

"Don't underestimate your foe! Let's show them that! You're up...Scyther!" Blaze tossed out the Pokéball.

The nearly black Scyther opened his eyes and stared at the Pichu going for an attack immediately.

"Scyther, listen for my side." Blaze said firmly.

The dark green bug type stopped and stared at Blaze and after a short staring match the

mantis bowed slightly and nodded.

"How does he do that...?" Danny muttered to Alicia who grinned back.

"He's Blaze, and his soul connects to Pokémon..." She said softly.

"You always act a little different when you talk about him." Danny commented.

She shook her head slightly, her brown hair whipping around her left shoulder covering

part of her pink shirt while Scyther forced Pichu into cover under some bushes with his

blades, in an attempt to strike the electric type down.

"I think you're just imagining things..." She replied as Scyther dodged an electric strike

from Pichu.

Blaze smiled confidently. They had this battle under his control from the very beginning.

"Scyther blade block." Blaze commented as he noticed the electricity sparking from the

electric rodent.

"Good job Scyther, now a scratch to end this." Blaze said firmly as Scyther deflected the

thundershock with his scythe.

"Agility!" The teen ordered desperately.

However, both Scyther and Blaze merely smirked before the bladed arms of Scyther

struck.

"You can't out speed Scyther with a single Agility." Blaze commented looking down at

the badly injured Pichu.

"Don't give it any time. Finish it, Scratch." Blaze ordered.

"Pichu sweet kiss!" Pichu rushed at Scyther in an attempt to land a kiss on the bug type.

However, this left the electric type open to the attack and the blades of Scyther scraped

across Pichu's yellow fur and sending the electric rodent flying into a tree. The Electric

Pokémon slid down the tree a few feet before stumbling to its feet, with a dazed look in

her eyes. However, just a few moments later Pichu collapsed in exhaustion, her eyes

closed.

"Pichu! No!" The teen gasped before returning the baby Pokémon.

The green uniformed teen crossed the thick grass to Blaze before extending a weathered

and rough hand.

"Not bad kid. You've got some talent to figure out ways to deflect electricity like that.

The name's Tom I'm a member of the Pokéscouts around these parts." Tom explained as

Blaze returned the handshake.

Blaze gave a faint nod. Pokéscouts were well respected as both battlers and as explorers.

"We've just started on our journey after getting our starter Pokémon." Blaze explained

indicating Scyther.

The bug Pokémon glared at Tom and Blaze detecting the animosity recalled the

Pokémon.

"Unfortunately he's still rather...Angry towards people."

Tom gave a quick nod, looking thoughtful. His hand rubbed his chin while he thought.

"It's rare to see a Pokémon actually aggressive towards people."

"It's a surprise but I'm doing alright. Hopefully with time he'll calm down." Blaze replied with a slight shrug.

While Blaze and Tom spoke Danny and a young teenaged girl took positions on the

battlefield and called out their Pokémon. Danny's Gastly and the girl's Turtwig stared

each other down.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf!" The girl ordered and the tiny turtle like Pokémon fired off a

barrage of bright green leaves at the ghost Pokémon.

"Vapor form!" Danny ordered but the Ghost Pokémon looked at him as if he was stupid

and while he did so the green leaves raked across Gastly's ghostly body.

"Argh, fine hypnosis and then lick. I'll explain later!" Danny grated out before the Ghost Pokémon did as was ordered.

Turtwig rocked slightly before collapsing, its eyes closed.

"Wake up!" The girl yelled as loud as she could as Gastly grinned malevolently.

The ghost then lazily floated over and opening her mouth the Ghost's tongue extended

and slid across Turtwig's face before sliding across the back of its shell.

"Good now keep it up!" Danny ordered.

"Turtwig! Wake up and blast it with another Razor leaf!" The girl shouted desperately,

however the Pokémon continued to sleep.

A few more deft licks by Gastly's tongue and the girl ended up recalling her Pokémon.

"Sleep is truly a powerful thing." Danny grinned at the Ghost type before sobering.

"Good battle." Danny commented before extending his hand to the girl.

She smiled ruefully.

"That'll teach me to underestimate new trainers." She admitted blushing slightly while Blaze and Tom continued their discussion and Alicia took up her position with Piplup.

"I can't underestimate you girl. I'll go all out!" The last green uniformed boy proclaimed drawing a Pokéball.

"Ready Piplup? I need your strength!" Alicia called throwing out the Pokéball containing her only Pokémon.

"Go Baggon!" The black haired boy yelled calling out the Pokémon and the tiny blue dragon glared at Piplup.

Alicia's Pokémon gulped slightly before her eyes hardened.

"Piplup use pound!" Alicia called.

"Bagon, Dragon Rage!" Her opponent retorted.

Piplup started to rush the dragon Pokémon however, as she did so Bagon opened its mouth and a barrage of purple and blue flames bathed the water type in their fury.

"Piplup!" Alicia cried in horror.

Blaze winced knowing that being a young Pokémon Piplup wouldn't be able to handle the set damage move very well. With a little more experience and endurance it'd be a different story but to encounter a dragon this early on? It could end up very bad and Alicia's first battle outside of the academy might end up being her first loss.

The flames died down and Piplup was on her knees glaring at Bagon before collapsing.

"Piplup!" Alicia ran over and picked up her injured Pokémon and cuddled it in her arms while she spoke soothingly to it.

Blaze held up a hand to Tom before walking over and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We can't win all the time Alicia. Consider it bad luck to have run into a dragon so early on." Blaze said softly in a gentle tone.

Alicia gave Blaze a grateful look; her blue eyes soft.

"Thanks Blaze." She turned back to Piplup before running a hand over her head.

"You did your best Piplup." She added hugging the injured Pokémon.

Blaze then turned back to Tom before indicating Alicia's injured Pokémon.

"Yeah, a good nights sleep is all Piplup will need. Speaking of which...Our camp is nearby. Why don't you join us for the night? I'd feel better if you three were at least with someone tonight." The teen commented.

Blaze looked at his two friends for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm fine with that."

The group made their way through the forested land to a clearing with a few tents already pitched. An older man waved at Tom before returning to the fire and tending it.

Trees surrounded the campsite while grass covered the majority of the site save where the fire itself was. Already the sun was setting and cast the area in a soft gentle glow.

"Is it already that late?" Blaze asked while seeing the majority of the teens that they had met before the battle head off to their varied tents lined uniformly side by side a short distance from the rather large campfire.

Alicia sat on a fallen log near the fire and gently began to tend to her friend Piplup's wounds. Her eyes were troubled as she gently brushed her Pokémon's feathers. Danny looked a little awkward before giving Blaze a gentle shove.

"Look buddy, you're her best friend. Go talk to her and stuff. She's feeling a little better but y'know..." Danny mumbled.

He paused as he considered the green clad trainer. It took a long moment before he slowly nodded.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." He conceded before approaching her.

He heard the crackling of the fire as he drew near, and felt the flames casting their warmth upon his face, bathing him in their heat the closer he got to her. However, he welcomed it after the chill of the day. Quietly Blaze slid next to his friend Alicia.

"How're you feeling?" He asked softly.

"How do you think I'm feeling? Terrible! I just let Piplup down!" She snapped.

A moment later she slumped her shoulders losing their tension and her head dropping to her chest.

"I'm sorry Blaze...I know you're just trying to help. But...I got Piplup hurt..." She explained weakly.

"I understand that Alicia and I can't really blame you for getting upset either." He paused trying to find words to comfort her.

He really wasn't the best at doing stuff like this. His mother or father would be far better choices for this anyway. With a scratch to the side of his head he took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around Alicia.

"It'll be okay Alicia. It'll just take some practice to be able to withstand that dragon rage. Even I would have had trouble...Or lost to it." Blaze said gently.

Alicia blinked bemusedly.

"You might have...? But you're the best battler I've ever seen!" Alicia protested.

Blaze chuckled dryly. It was a soft sound.

"I might be good but no one is perfect. I can lose too Alicia." He replied giving her a gentle reassuring squeeze with one arm and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're too good to lose Blaze...I know you are." She replied with absolute certainty.

He felt a little awkward at that. He didn't know what to do or say at that point and so fell silent, with one arm wrapped about Alicia's shoulders and not knowing how to break away without further upsetting the weary girl. He cast a helpless glance at the man who was tending the fire who merely smirked at Blaze in return.

They sat there on the rough log for a long while before Blaze suddenly realized that his friend had fallen asleep leaning against him. Once more Blaze was uncertain. Should he let her sleep or should he wake her? It would have probably been more comfortable for her to get into a sleeping bag and tent but to do that she'd have to awaken.

He sighed. Why were people so complicated again?

With a shrug he went to his own area to nestle down into the still stiff sleeping bag that the professor had given him at the start of their journey. In a region as unforgiving as Asada it was essential to stay warm at night.

The next morning the sun rose and the trio headed out again saying goodbye to their new friends.

The week passed as they walked to Alanos City. Asada was a large region and even though they were traveling on a well paved road it didn't mean that it was much faster. To the sides of the concrete a series of trees rose almost as an impenetrable forest. However, once a day the three of them would slide into the forest and train.

It didn't take Blaze long to realize two serious problems with Scyther. One that he didn't mind but the other concerned him greatly.

Scyther was mute, as in couldn't make a single noise. It was something that proved to be a slight problem to say the least.

However, the thing that truly concerned the boy wasn't the muteness of Scyther but his aggression.

He was practically feral and only by Blaze's quick thinking was he able to pull Scyther back each time.

To stop Scyther proved to be difficult at best and he struggled with that. Blaze wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how to break through to the Mantis Pokemon.

Eventually the trio made their way to Alanos City however and in relief the three headed to the Pokemon center where they'd sleep in actual beds for the first time in a while.

"I can't say I enjoy sleeping in sleeping bags that much." Alicia sighed as she sat down in front of a bowl of warm soup.

She leaned her face over the bowl and took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the scent.

"Mmmm. Smells good." She smiled as she gripped her spoon.

A moment later Danny sat next to her, his Pokéball not on his waist as the trio's Pokémon were all being treated for the weariness they'd gained while on the road.

He sighed in relief as he adjusted slightly, relaxing his shoulders. He then gripped his own spoon and dug into his meal, a bowl of soup just like his friend's.

Blaze on the other hand wasn't eating, but instead was on his wrist communicator talking to Professor Cypress.

"Any suggestions?" He asked of the professor in regards to his Scyther.

"I don't know, but I have the utmost faith that you'll figure something out." Professor Cypress responded unhelpfully.

"Great...Okay, thanks anyways." Blaze replied moving to hang up however the Professor spoke anew and stopped Blaze from doing that.

"Speaking of Pokémon, you haven't sent me any yet. Having trouble finding Pokémon?" The professor asked.

Blaze shook his head even though the professor couldn't see it.

"No, we've seen plenty but I'm looking for Pokémon that are...Special? I dunno how to explain it." He sighs, frustrated at the limitations of the human tongue.

"What do you mean 'special'." Professor Cypress asked with a bit of heat.

Blaze immediately knew what was worrying the Professor and mentally berated himself for his choice in words.

"I mean as in ones that...'Call to me' if you will...I dunno, Pokémon that I form a connection with I guess." He tried again, hoping his feeble explanation would be enough.

Thankfully for him it was.

"Alright, well good luck kid. You've chosen a tough path if that's the case but I'll be glad to see you grow accordingly." The Professor said cheerfully before he hung up.

Blaze smiled to himself. He was looking forward to that growth, and the journey ahead.

Little did he know that many people had placed their hopes on their shoulders.

Professor Cypress, the academy leaders, and other parties that had been watching for so long.

He didn't know about the evil under the surface, hiding itself away. He didn't see the upcoming horrors. He didn't see the evils being perpetrated in the near future.

The name Team Eternity merely was a name he'd heard once. One that he had long forgotten, disregarding it as nothing more than a minor band of crooks that would be stopped before long, never knowing that it was more than that.

He was just a boy with a bunch of very big dreams. Heartache wasn't something in his future he had planned for himself.

He had a destiny to fulfill. As a future champion.

With that thought Blaze stood and walked over to the now finished duo.

"Done eating already?" Blaze asked with a bit of surprise to which the other two kids chuckled in embarrassment.

"None of us know how to cook Blaze, and after tasting this..." Alicia trailed off and Blaze grinned.

"You couldn't hold back right?" He asked to which Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be the first to admit I'm a failure as a cook! I never had any interest in it...Till' now anyways..." He muttered the last part as he stood.

Blaze nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should pick up a cookbook while we're here..." Alicia mused to which Blaze and Danny nodded eagerly.

At that Blaze paused.

"Well, maybe we should rest early and get started tomorrow. I hear that there aren't any contests in Alanos City so why not try to earn the Gym Badge?" Blaze suggests to Alicia who nods.

"So three challenges I hope the gym leader can handle it." Danny grins.

Blaze pauses before considering.

"So who goes first?"

The two other frown before Alicia spoke up.

"Why don't we draw straws?" She suggested.

Blaze smiled.

"Sure that's better than any other option I think."

"It works for me. Makes it luck of the draw then." Danny agreed.

The three then broke apart a toothpick and Blaze held the broken sticks after shifting them in his hand.

The principal of the matter meant that he wouldn't actually draw a stick but would get whatever was left.

The shortest straw would go last while the longest got to go first. To his misfortune he'd be going last, which meant he'd have to be patient.

"I hate having to wait..." Blaze muttered banging his head against the table lightly.

Alicia smiled with a bit of triumph.

"Sorry, but luck is luck. It blows in every direction." She replied looking quite cheery.

Naturally she was happy since she had drawn the 'winning' straw, or the one that let her go first.

Alanos City was a famous gym known for the old man Cray. A crabby old timer that was reputed to have powerful rock types.

Thankfully, league circuits were set up so there were teams for newer and older trainers.

That meant they'd be fighting a '0-2 badge team'.

Or at least that's how Blaze understood it.

With their order decided for the next three matches Blaze and the other two found their rooms and slept.

It was a quiet and peaceful night and their sleep uninterrupted until the alarm rang eight hours later.

Once heading downstairs they were stopped by the nurse who gave them their Pokémon and then the three of them headed out into the city.

Last night they hadn't had a chance to look around or take in their surroundings. But now as the light brushed the tops of the buildings Blaze began to pay closer attention.

The city was completely different from Horizon Town. Where cluttered and small streets were the norm here the streets were wide, and paved with smooth concrete. Modern buildings dominated the city, and a couple of skyscrapers broke the horizon. Even in this early morning hour Hydrogen powered cars hummed as they made their way across the city. Horns blared and the occasional Lillipup would bark at them as they walked on the sidewalks.

"Well, we've made it this far but..." Danny glanced around.

"But?" Alicia asked.

"Where's the gym?" He asked.

Blaze glanced down at the map he had printed off. He still wasn't sure where exactly it was but it had to be in the area.

However, as much as they tried to follow the map they still ended up lost and eventually began to ask random people about the direction of the gym.

It would be another few hours before they actually found their way to said gym. It was a fairly small building in comparison to the two skyscrapers on either side of the gym. Merely a single floor, and not much wider than the skyscrapers the gym wasn't even colored differently and only a small blue sign above the doorway identified the building as a gym.

"I really hope that we don't have to struggle like this next time we search for a place." Danny muttered as the three passed through the automatic glass doors.

Blaze didn't know what to expect of the gym when he entered. But whatever it was he hadn't expected this. The building was in tatters, and bags of cement littered the floor.

"What...?" Alicia asked softly.

"Reconstruction kids. I'm getting old and so I'm about to turn the gym over to a new guy, he's a flying expert." A man wielding a cain comments as he hobbled up behind them.

Blaze jumped, not sensing the man behind him and spun.

Cray's appearance was surprising to Blaze. He hadn't expected to see a gym leader like him. Ever.

His posture was bent and the cain he used was gnarled, just like his ancient body. A grey beard extended down to his mid neck and his brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick oval glasses. The man's head had balded long ago, leaving a well tanned scalp behind.

"The name is Cray, Alanos' current gym leader although not for much longer. I'm

gettin' too old to keep doin' this." He explained before hobbling up to a podium on the other side of the room.

Alicia followed along.

"Now, since there's three of ya, I'll have you face me one at a time. Now 'cause I'm gettin' as old as I am...Well, I'll only fight once a day. You two will have to challenge me tomorrow or the next day."

Blaze sighed a little wearily. He had been afraid of that. No matter. He'd get his badge either way.

Alicia looked around before finding a painted box for her to stand in near the doorway.

"Alrighty, one on one work for you?" Cray asked to which Alicia nodded hesitantly.

"Geodude you're up!"

"Piplup I need you!" Alicia yelled throwing her Pokéball onto the field.

Thus the battle for the badge had begun.

_**I haven't been doing so well recently, but here it is a not so great chapter but better than more recent attempts. Hoping that after seeing the specialist on the 22nd I'll be able to do as well as I was before. **_

_**Admittedly I've been suffering from writers block but here I am and all that.  
**_

_**Feel free to weigh in on this chapter!  
**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Pokémon **

**Crimson Origins **

**Chapter 5**

**Victories and Ages Past**

Blaze grinned at his friend as she walked away from Cray holding onto her first Pokemon badge.

The fact that she had a water type had completely stumped the old man. Danny hadn't done too poorly either against the rock type trainer. Gastly merely put it to sleep and licked the poor rock Pokémon to defeat one after another.

However, Blaze winced as he realized that like Alicia's first battle he was going to be facing a serious disadvantage...Scyther was part flying, and rock types did far more damage to them than others.

"Alright, I'm tired of being beat by a bunch of kids." Cray straightened and he held out a oddly colored blue ball.

"A...Great Ball?" Blaze wondered what Pokémon was in that thing.

"Let's rock Graveller!"

His second battle and he was having to face a Graveller. Well, the dice were certainly loaded against him again.

"Stay strong Scyther!" Blaze ordered calling out the bug type and Cray grinned, assured of victory.

"Kid that was a bad choice. Scyther is gonna be torn to bits by rock slides you know that right?"

Blaze didn't respond, his mind flying over the strengths and weaknesses of both Pokemon.

"Scyther if we don't preform perfectly we'll lose. Listen close and we've got a chance at winning this."

Alicia was tugging on his arm.

"But the sheer level disadvantage..." She tried to protest.

She knew as well as Blaze that this was unfavorable.

"I'm not quitting!" Blaze shook her off his arm, his eyes burning brightly.

Cray smirked, an odd feature on his well weathered face, his gray eyes glittering brightly.

"That's more like it kid! Let's rock and roll! Defense curl!"

Blaze grit his teeth that would mean...He'd have to hope that Scyther could pummel with Vaccuum wave.

"Scyther focus energy!" Blaze ordered as the Graveller curled and blocked access to it's weaknesses.

For a half second Scyther closed it's eyes calming itself, and preparing, finding weaknesses in the rocky hide of his foe.

It wasn't a perfect solution and he'd have to rely on some luck to win.

"Now, Rock Slide Graveller!"

"Vaccuum Wave!" Blaze shouted, hoping that Scyther knew the move.

Thankfully, it did, and the priority strike moved it away from the falling rocks and while striking, to safety.

"This is winnable." Blaze grinned at the flying bug and it raised a blade confidently.

"Fine, they want to play that game eh Graveller? Alright, Rock Blast!" At that several boulders hurled towards Scyther, in a frontal assault.

"Vacuum Wave the ground near me!" Blaze ordered.

It sounded stupid, but the increase in speed might allow Scyther to dodge.

Scther however, thankfully obeyed not questioning the command, and as he moved to strike, his wing was clipped by a boulder. Both trainer and Pokemon winced but they knew it could have been far worse.

"Another Vacuum Wave!" Blaze ordered hoping for the best.

He was incredibly lucky that Scyther's starting attacking moves were both priority, and while he couldn't hope for a win against a ghost...Well, against a Graveller...That might be possible. Too bad he didn't have a hunk of Evolite though.

However, Clay proved shrewd as a foe, and the assault of rock blasts was endless forcing Scyther to stay on the defensive. It wasn't long before Scyther was shaking in exhaustion, weak from the multiple dodges.

"Scyther, neither one of us can give up. Stand your ground." Blaze was clenching a fist.

He had known that this was going to be a difficult, if not impossible fight. Yet, he wasn't one to quit.

"Scyther, Vacuum Wave. The target is evident." Blaze said, hoping that his teammate had been with him long enough already to realize that he meant that he needed to strike the Graveller itself.

Clay grinned, a light dancing in his eyes.

"Not bad kid. First time I've seen a Scyther last this long. But it's over! Rock Blast!"

Blaze felt his nails digging into his skin and his jaw was sore as he watched the two engage once more.

Hoping, almost praying for a miracle. But then Scyther surprised all of them. As the rocks neared the bug Scyther attacked them, forcing them each off target, deflecting each as they went.

Blaze grinned as Scyther began to pummel with the Vacuum Wave. It was in _deflecting _they had gained the advantage. Speed was great, but just dodging hadn't been enough. Instead he needed to actually...Get close and do damage.

It was a lesson Blaze was keen to take to heart.

Surprised by the switch in tactics it was only a few moments before Graveller fell.

"Good work Scyther. You just taught me something too." Blaze put a hand on his companion's shoulder and the Pokemon slowly gave Blaze a nod of respect.

It was as if...They had earned each others respect.

"I...Don't believe it. Hah, well done kid. Alright you won your first bade, take the gem badge. It's an official badge of the Pokemon league be proud." Clay began laughing in delight.

As Blaze accepted the badge Scyther dropped to one knee exhausted.

"Well done Scyther. Rest up." Blaze recalled his pokemon as he looked at the small orb-like badge for a long moment.

A symbol of their teamwork. Blaze had been right. Scyther was the one for him to start with. It was his closest companion and from there he somehow knew that it wouldn't be long before he'd face the champion with his friend at his side.

It was only a matter of time and dedication.

"Thanks Clay." Blaze said pleased before turning to his friends as they rushed up and practically tackled him.

"I don't believe it!" Danny gaped and Alicia grinned.

"You proved me wrong again Blaze. I didn't think it was possible." She admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I was a bit worried myself." Blaze replied quietly, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

It had just been a victory over a gym leader. Certainly the battle tide had been against him but Scyther and him had pulled through.

It proved several things to Blaze however. First, he'd need to step up on his training regiment and battle more people too.

With that however, the trio bid farewell to the delighted old man and made their way back to the Pokemon center with their winnings in hand.

Once the nurse returned their Pokemon the three trainers took a seat at one of the several benches in the center.

Blaze sighed as he leaned against the soft red fabric of the benches and glanced about.

The nurse was at the desk, the 'stupid machine that wants to see our Pokemon hurt' was busy pestering a couple trainers who had just entered the center. And a small pc rested in the corner for trainers who wanted to transfer Pokemon or pick up letters.

With that in mind Blaze stood and walked over, ignoring the inquisitive glances that Alicia and Danny threw his way.

He quickly logged into his account and with a few clicks checked the mailbox...Nothing.

With a sigh he rubbed his temples. He had hoped that maybe his parents could have contacted him that way... Apparently he was wrong. With a shake of his head Blaze typed slowly, before finishing a simple letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I'm sorry I left home without telling you, but I had to go get my Pokemon. (It's a long story that I should tell in person.) When I got back the ferry was shut down. I'll keep trying to get in contact with you, but since I need to have food I've started my Pokemon journey. _

_Guess what? I got my first badge too! Hope to talk to you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Blaze Templar_

With that letter finished Blaze clicked send and hoped for the best. Then, he turned back to his friends and resumed his seat before explaining what he had done.

"Figured since phones and ferries were down maybe we could get in contact via email. I sent my parents one. Hope it'll work." Blaze sighed before he rubbed his temples with one hand.

He was worried beyond words but he didn't speak any of those worries. Alicia and Danny were just as stressed as he was.

Danny and Alicia cast a sideways glance at each other before Danny indicated that Alicia could go first.

"Thanks Danny." She smiled at the boy before walking over to the PC.

For a time the two friends were alone for the first time in a while.

"So Blaze...Honestly, how worried were you that you were going to lose to that Graveller?" Danny asked seriously; a grim look in his eyes.

Blaze sighed before shaking his head.

"I thought I was probably going to lose, but I couldn't back down."

"Blaze you're crazy."

Blaze grinned.

"I guess I am."

The two friends shared a light laugh before settling into companionable silence, waiting for Alicia to finish. It didn't take long for her to return and Danny switched places as Blaze waited.

"That was an amazing match Blaze." She smiled at him softly.

Blaze grinned still a bit overwhelmed by it.

"It wasn't easy and if Scyther hadn't known Vacuum Wave I'd have been toast."

She however shook her head.

"Hehe, I bet you'd have figured out something else. Maybe have Scyther use the sandbags lying around to create dust or something."

Blaze started to deny that he'd do that before he considered.

"That's...A really, really good idea." However, a serious problem did arise from that.

"But I'd need to prepare beforehand. After all, I'd be blinded too." He frowned thoughtfully.

Alicia tilted her head.

"Do you think you could manage?" Alicia asked a bit worriedly.

Blaze gave a helpless shrug.

"I think before I dare take on another gym I'll need to do some serious training, maybe some environmental training while I'm at it."

At that Danny returned gesturing to his Wrist Comm.

"Hey, it's getting late and we'll need to get up early so we can make good progress tomorrow." He suggested.

Blaze shook his head.

"I doubt we'll be able to leave town tomorrow. After all, we need to pick up that cookbook, and some needed supplies."

Alicia's eyes lit up.

"Uh oh." The two boys moaned.

However, to their relief she smirked a moment later.

"Don't worry, I'm not going on a shopping trip. Unless you get me mad."

Green eyes met blue as the red and green clothed boys tilted their heads to look at one another.

"Remind me to never get her mad."

"Only if you return the favor."

She merely gave a far too innocent smile as a reply.

With that the three turned to each other and a after a moment they laughed lightly. They felt good. They'd beaten the first gym, and were about to embark on the next chapter of their journey.

For the rest of that day they spent just relaxing, resting, and just enjoying the companionship that they shared.

"Did I ever tell you guys about the legend of the Blade and Shield of Humanity?" Danny suddenly asked.

Blaze raised an eyebrow. He wasn't familiar with the term and Alicia merely shook her head, brown hair flowing around her neck.

"Well, the legend goes that there's a Pokemon that actually looks out for humans. This Pokemon is...Well, a bit different in a lot of ways. According to the tales it's a Pokemon that will willingly face other Pokemon for the sake of protecting Humans. Innocent humans are of course the most important for it to protect. The legend says that once a human once kidnapped a human child. A little boy I believe and this Pokemon risked it's own life to save that child."  
Alicia interjected at that.

"Pokemon have done noble and kind things for years so how does that make-" Danny however, continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"If a Pokemon pack were to attack a human the Pokemon is believed to stop them, and protect that human. As you can imagine other Pokemon, legendary Pokemon included aren't too fond of it because of that. Furthermore, it will go against impossible odds to protect innocent lives, such as a village that's about to be burnt to the ground by an evil army."

Blaze nodded, feeling humbled that there was a Pokemon like that, one that would risk everything for humans.

"Do we know it's name?" Alicia asked slowly.

Danny shook his head once more.

"No... I don't anyways." Danny admitted before diving back into his tale.

"Anyways, it's said that it first appeared not long after the Trinity of existence gave their lives for the region. Perhaps it's symbolic of the friendship between humans and Pokemon, that it really is two ways?" Danny suggested.

Blaze nodded, thinking that that idea made sense.

"I suppose that's possible."

It was a thought he hoped was true. If it was then...Perhaps mankind was destined to become the closest of friends and eventually trusting each other with everything...But not unless they made a move first.

"I...Want to believe it." Blaze said suddenly as he stood.

"Blaze?" Alicia questioned tilting her head slightly as her brown hair whipped slightly due to the speed of her head moving.

"I want to believe that we can work together...Humans and Pokemon. That one day soon, we'll see our two races trusting each other wholly. That's...My goal." Blaze explained after a long pause.

"Wait...What about the Pokemon League then?" Danny protested.

Blaze shook his black haired head, noticing that it was turning a lighter color due to being outdoors more.

"I'll still go take the league challenge. If I can I'll become champion. But now I've got a better reason than just some generic adventure. I want...To bring this idea forth."

Blaze usually was one to ponder the idea for a long time before making a decision but if a Pokemon like that existed and protected people, if it believed enough in humanity to fight for it...Well Blaze had no other choice but to do the same.

This was something he felt he had to do. It was the way of Asadans though, to push the friendships of humans and Pokemon to ever deepen.

Danny sighed before grinning. "Alright, well if that's your goal then I'll help you along the way. 'Cause that's what friends do right?"

Alicia nodded firmly in agreement, her brilliant blue eyes hard, determined.

The three however, eventually settled back down, Blaze's goal had been discussed and debated until the topic finally died down. In it's place the trio went on to just talk about pointless topics, just enjoying the company of each other.

However, eventually the three laid down for the night in their rooms inside the Pokemon Center, sleeping soundly.

It was early the next morning Blaze awoke to see Danny already cleaned up and ready for the day.

"You should get ready Blaze, Alicia and I already got our supplies. Don't worry we picked up yours too." Danny gave a thumbs up as the boy pushed himself off the bed and into a sitting position.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Blaze asked looking at the so called 'nerd' of the group.

"We figured after that battle a nice long nap is exactly what you needed." Danny replied with a grin.

"Oh yippie, I needed the extra hour of sleep so badly." Blaze retorted dryly as he stood.

"Knew you'd like it. After all you were so certain that it'd take all day today to get out of town." Danny grinned, his giant oval glasses appearing almost comical on his face.

"Haha, so funny." Blaze replied dryly before rolling his shoulder and heading to the door to the shower.

The white walled room extended to the doors themselves save for a large blue tinted glass panel that went from about four inches from the edge of the door all the way up to four inches from the other edge.

As he reached for the nonexistant handle the door slid open and Blaze felt chagrined.

He then glanced down looking at his hand almost stupidly for a moment.

"Heh, Blaze you don't seem to handle mornings well." Danny said with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Blaze muttered before entering the opened door.

Stupid door.

**_((This brings us to the beginning of Page 51. We're making some progress but I think I'm going to completely overshoot my mark of 200 pages...By far. Formatting on FF .Net is still terrible but hope you've enjoyed!))_**


	7. Chapter 6 Bound in Ice

**Pokémon Crimson Origins **

**Chapter 6**

**Eternally Bound of Ice**

The trio casually walked the streets of Alanos City. The city itself was a fairly large one, with many busy skyscrapers and wide roads allowing cars easy passage. The air was busy with the noises of the city while the air was filled with the varied smells of vendors wares, hot dog stands, ice cream vendors, and more. A dancer was spinning about on the opposite side of the street and he had attracted quite a crowd.

"Should we stop and take a look? Danny asked.

Alicia looked as disinterested at the idea as Blaze felt.

"No, we should leave this city sometime this week and head for the next one." He disagreed and Danny nodded before he cast his gaze to the exit of town.

As they neared the path leading out the city noises faded slowly. Merely an hour passed before they had crossed enough rugged terrain before the city faded from view in its entirety.

Once they had Blaze turned to his two friends and spoke.

"Should we look around, maybe catch a Pokémon?" Blaze suggested.

Danny shook his head in disagreement while Alicia grinned happily.

"Ghost fanatic right?" Blaze questioned and Danny merely nodded.

"Well why don't you look around for a while Alicia? I'll do the same...Let's meet back here in... An hour?" He questioned looking at the duo for approval.

The other two nodded in agreement before Danny took a seat under a tree and cracked open a book.

"Cya in a bit I guess." He said lazily as Blaze and Alicia took off in different directions.

For Blaze he came across several Pokémon, a Heracross, a Teddiursa and more. However, none of them called to him. It wasn't long before his hour was up and he was forced to return...Empty handed. Once he returned to the clearing he saw Danny snoozing under his tree and Alicia approaching with a large grin etched onto her face.

"I take it you found something?" Blaze asked his friend to which she nodded.

"Yeah, I found a Heracross!" She said in delight before hugging Blaze cheerfully.

"Good work Alicia." He said with a smile before turning to face Danny.

"And our resident know-it-all is out of it." He teased as he crouched down beside the other boy, poking his shoulder.

Danny however merely moaned and shook his head as if denying the desire to awaken. At that Blaze turned to Alicia with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a heavy sleeper?" Alicia asked a faint smile still etched on her face, her amusement evident.

Blaze nodded in agreement before pushing on Danny lightly, knocking him over onto his right side.

That did wake the young boy as his head smacked the hard frosty ground and he got up glaring at Blaze who merely smiled innocently.

"Well we have a long journey ahead, no time to nap now." He chuckled, savoring this minor retribution for earlier in the day.

Danny gave him another half halfhearted glare before standing, wobbling slightly as he did so.

"Anyways, we need to keep going. Frost Thorn Lake is just ahead. There we can keep going to Glacial Town. Hope you're ready for some chill." Blaze grinned before offering a hand to Danny.

Begrudgingly the other seven year old grasped Blaze's hand before being pulled to his feet.

As they walked Blaze felt the chill grow stronger. Ice began to form on the trees, and snow began to litter the landscape. Although this part of Asada had always been snow covered the tress somehow still flourised.

Thankfully Asadans were used to extreme cold though, and while even Blaze began to feel the chill they weren't crippled by the below freezing temperatures.

"Br, it's chilly." Alicia murmured and the other two nodded in agreement.

"We must be getting close then." Blaze murmured.

As they trudged through the snow, the sun slowly sank behind the horizon.

"We should stop." Danny warned.

However, Alicia shook her head.

"No, we need to keep going...At least to Frost Thorn Lake... I... I want to see it with..." Her face burned for a moment before she cut herself off.

Danny merely gave her a glance before he realized what she was doing.

"Ah, gotcha. Alright, we can do that right Blaze?"

"Uh...Sure?" Blaze asked bemusedly.

Frost Thorn Lake was long called the 'most romantic spot' in the region, A place where one confesses feelings of love to their significant other. A place said to form romantic bonds, and that often times friends who went there would come back years later as a couple; a place that marriage proposals were common.

However, Blaze was unaware of all that, and so the trio continued, until the road twisted and turned and finally a side path opened to a clearing leading to the lake.

"We've made it." Blaze commented softly as they stepped off the path and into the clearing. It was there that Blaze was able to see the lake for the first time in his life.

The water was frozen thoroughly, and in the skies above a crystal clear canvas of black was littered by the stars. Yet... That night sky was littered with blues, reds, and greens dancing, weaving amongst each other; the northern lights. The lake caught the lights of the sky and glowed gently in a dozen hues. Yet... The thing that drew Blaze's attention the most wasn't the sky above or the lake's surface but the giant spire of ice rising above them, glowing faintly from the reflected lights.

"Frost Thorn Lake... Called so because of that thorn like that of a rose rising from the center..." Danny whispered softly.

"The eternally frozen lake..." Alicia agreed softly drawing incredibly close to Blaze.

Alicia was standing far closer than Blaze was used to, it was...Strange.

For a long moment the trio stood there in silence, the branches of the evergreens rustling gently in the wind.

"Beautiful isn't it Blaze...?" Alicia asked softly just to his left side.

"It is...I wonder how it got to be like this..." Blaze murmured.

Alicia couldn't help but sigh softly.

"I don't know... But it's amazing..."

"Yeah..." Blaze agreed, trailing off vaguely still staring intently; determined to take in the sight.

This journey was already proving to be a life changing experience... He was glad he went on it; even though it was from such an odd beginning. From an expulsion of all things.

However, as the chill began to seep into their bones the three were forced to find a place to set up camp. Thankfully the clearing itself was empty on that particular night and so as Blaze gathered wood for a fire Alicia and Danny set up the tent. Less than an hour later a stew was simmering above the campfire and the trio had gathered around it, sitting down on a few mats that Professor Cypress had packed away for just such an occasion.

"Whew... Well today was pretty good..." Danny mused.

However Blaze frowned thoughtfully.

"I wish I had gotten a bit more training done though. I feel woefully inadequate for the next gym..." The crimson jacketed boy murmured worriedly.

"Heh, Blaze you could take a Caterpie against a Gyarados and win." Danny chuckled to which Blaze shook his head frantically.

"No way. I'm not _that _good." He protested.

Alicia merely gave him an odd smile, as if she knew otherwise.

"C'ommon guys! I'm not that good! I mean I'm good but still..." He mutters.

While he protested the lid to the stew rocked slightly from the pressure below.

"Ah food must be done." Danny mused standing and heading for their bags, then drawing a disposable bowl and spoon for each of them.

Once he returned he handed them out saving one for himself and then they began to dip into the pot.

"It'll be hard to do dishes right now considering almost all the water is frozen." Blaze mused taking a bite of the food.

It was a rich savory flavor filled with veggies and a thick broth.

"Not bad." Blaze sighed in contentment as he ate.

"I guess that cookbook came in handy." Danny grinned.

Danny then grinned.

"Dishes won't be too bad. All we have to do is melt some snow in the pot once we're done." Danny chuckled, pointing out the obvious.

"Er...Right." Blaze said a bit abashed.

The rest of their meal passed in relative silence before they finished.

"So who's doing dishes?"

"Not it." Alicia said smugly before the other two had an opportunity to object.

"Not it!" Danny managed before Blaze even registered their method of deciding.

"Not..Blast it."

At that the other two grinned at each other before Alicia patted him on the back.

"Good luck and have fun!" She said cheerfully before heading into the tent for the night.

Danny chuckled tossing the bowls and spoons into the fire.

"Night Blaze. Have fun."

"Oh Thanks. I certainly will now that you've said that." Blaze replied dryly.

However, he went ahead and began to tend to the dishes. The ladle and pot were all they had to deal with thankfully but it was a bit of an annoyance to have to melt snow and by the time he was done getting the snow needed his hands felt frozen solid, and they were tender to the touch.

"Br...That's cold." He muttered while holding his hands over the flames.

"Ee?" A soft cry stirred him from his position.

That's when he saw it, a brown fox-like creature with long ears with tufts of white at the tips. An Eevee, rare even in Asada.

"Hello there. What brings you here?" Blaze greeted.

Eevee gave another cheerful cry before raising a paw as if in greeting, and then as quickly as it had appeared it vanished into the underbrush.

"Wai..." Blaze began but stopped himself.

If he were to chase after it he could become lost...Or scare Eevee badly, and furthermore he didn't want to wake his friends.

Still... Something about that Eevee struck him.

As... If... It was special, not because of some kind of rare species but he felt... somehow connected to that Pokémon.

Still, he had to finish the dishes... Maybe tomorrow he'd find Eevee...

Once he finished his dishes Blaze dumped the water onto the fire, dampening the wood and killing the flames. It'd be safe to leave alone now. With his job done, he tipped the pot upside down, placed the ladle on the bottom of the pot and went into the tent. Hopefully it would dry before morning.

He then glanced at his slumbering friends, they were nestled with their sleeping bags joined, the two themselves were close trying to keep warm. Blaze then shrugged and joined them. It was too cold to try to sleep alone. It was a basic rule of survival. Warmth meant life while the frosty chill could lead to death. 7

Throwing his sleeping bag over them he slid in next to the Danny who was closest. The cold warranted nothing less than this.

The next morning Blaze awoke forcing himself up early. His friends were still sleeping beside him and so he slipped out from under the bags, closed them back up so that warmth wouldn't escape the covers and headed outside.

The sun was only just coming over the ridge, and the lake shone brightly with just the faintest traces of sunlight.

"We're going to want to leave before long; otherwise that lake will blind us..." Blaze muttered before looking around.

"I wonder where Eevee went..."

That said, he decided to look for the little Pokémon he had seen last night. Odds weren't in his favor but he was determined.

Several hours passed as he hunted and while he had been called by Alicia on his wrist comm he was able to assure them he'd be back soon.

"Where is Eevee...?" Blaze muttered still hunting.

He had passed by countless other Pokémon, including a couple other Eevee but they weren't the ones he was looking for.

However... Eventually he came across the 'one'. The tiny Eevee was sitting on a tree stump near the edge of the lake with tears in its eyes.

"Hey Eevee. What's wrong...?" Blaze asked worriedly approaching, and taking a seat next to the normal type Pokémon.

Then flowed a tale from the brown Pokémon of pain, of being alone and Blaze was moved.

"I'll help you. They'll accept you no matter what it takes!" Blaze vowed.

At that Eevee cheered.

"Ee!" The tiny Pokémon said in delight.

"Well, let me think..." Blaze frowned thoughtfully as he considered.

"So this 'pack lead'... I think you'll have to beat him. I can help you do that." Blaze promised.

Eevee looked a little intimidated at that.

"Don't worry, I'll help you and once you learn how to do it you'll be fine!" Blaze assured.

Eevee gave an uncertain nod and thus a few more hours passed as Blaze taught Eevee willingly.

"That should do it. I'm sure you can beat that leader." At that Eevee nodded intently and raced on ahead into the underbrush, an expression of resolve etched into his face.

"Good luck Eevee..." Blaze smiled before sitting on the stump.

He'd allow Eevee to win this battle. It needed to do that on its own...

While he waited for Eevee to return Blaze called his friends letting them know he'd be back fairly soon.

"Good, it's been far too long as it is!" Danny complained.

"Danny!" Alicia's voice scolded from off to one side.

"Well.. We're going to have to camp here again now since you took too long."

"Sorry again guys... I just ran into an Eevee that I felt like I needed to help." Blaze apologized.

While he finished with his call to the two of them a slightly battered Eevee entered the clearing. The one he had helped just a short while ago. Instead of looking depressed or morose the Pokémon looked delighted; proud.

"I take it you won?" Blaze asked; hanging up after a hasty goodbye.

Eevee puffed its chest out.

"Vee!" The Pokémon ran a quick lap around Blaze and a pack of other Eevee came out of the underbrush.

"These are your friends...?" Blaze asked to which Eevee nodded eagerly.

"It isn't right to make fun of someone because they're weaker. After all. Everyone can grow stronger..." Blaze said softly staring at the most battered of the pack.

The tired Eevee had the grace to be ashamed and looked down at a small mound of snow nearby.

"Well... Take care Eevee..." Blaze said softly, giving the Eevee he had helped a gentle rub with his hand.

At that Eevee leaned into the touch, enjoying the petting sensation.

"Hey.. I can't stay and pet you all day." Blaze chuckled.

At that Eevee looked up, and its eyes told Blaze something...

"You...Want to come with me?" Blaze asked with a smile, and Eevee gave a cry of delight.

"Okay, Welcome to the team Eevee!" At that Blaze pulled a Pokéball off of his belt and sat it down on the ground.

Eevee then touched his nose to the chilled ball and thus Blaze's first Pokémon was captured.

"Take care Eevees. I should get back to my own friends too." He said leaning over and grabbing the Pokéball.

He then attached Eevee's Pokéball to his belt and raced down the path he had taken. He needed to get back.

Almost an hour later and Blaze careened into the camp panting heavily, hands on his head, trying to reclaim the air in his lungs. The pressure forced his somewhat lighter bangs into his face.

The sun was apparently bleaching his black hair...

"S-s-sorry...I...I was helping...An...Eevee..." Blaze gasped.

"Yeah we got that." Danny replied with a faint grin, chuckling.

"How'd it go?" Alicia questioned, stirring something that smelled terrifying.

"W..." Blaze began before coughing.

Running in extreme cold always made it hard to breathe afterward.

"Well...I..." Blaze took several deep breaths managing to get the oxygen back to his lungs.

While trying to regain his breath Blaze took a seat on one of the three available pads; thankfully it was free of water or snow.

"Eevee is my newest teammate." Blaze smiled finally able to speak normally.

"Congratulations!" Danny said.

"You're just upset that ghost moves don't effect normal types." Blaze teased.

"Oh yeah there is that..." Danny mused thoughtfully.

Alicia on the otherhand gave Blaze a hug, glad for the crimson coated boy.

"Good work! I knew you could do it!"

"Want to meet Eevee?" Blaze asked while being clung to by Alicia.

She nodded from his shoulder while Danny gave a halfhearted shrug.

"Eevee, come on out!" Blaze called after moving Alicia so she sat on his lap instead of her knees on the extreme edge of the mat.

He didn't want her to slip into the snow and potentially catch a cold after all...

As the ball landed the light emitted revealed the fox-like Pokemon that Blaze had just caught, a tired but happy Eevee.

"Eevee!" Eevee proclaimed joyously before hopping onto Alicia's lap, as she was sitting on Blaze.

"Aww... He's such a cutie!" Alicia cooed removing her hands from Blaze's neck and petting the Pokémon sitting on her lap.

"Ee..." Eevee cooed in delight.

"It's getting late...Why don't we leave tomorrow?" Blaze asked as Alicia became entirely too absorbed in petting the normal Pokemon.

"Works for me." Danny agreed taking over for Alicia at the pot.

"So about dinner..." Blaze looked at the pot apprehensively.

"I made it!" Alicia said cheerfully.

At that Blaze paled slightly and Danny couldn't help but shudder.

"I hope you enjoy!" She added wrapping one arm around Blaze's neck while using the other to keep petting Eevee.

Needless to say dinner that night was a grizzled affair.

**I've still got a TON left to do and not only that but we haven't reached gym 2 OO  
**

**I wasn't kidding when I said this was a huge undertaking...  
**

**If you enjoyed please leave a like or comment in the reviews. **

**If you didn't like please leave a review too I love constructive criticism!  
**


End file.
